germany's heart
by lizzykizzy15
Summary: here is a story i wrote for an english project. its sad and a little depressing so trigger warning. gerita sorry for being gone for so long. enjoy


Germany, a lonely country by history and by person. You may be wondering 'what do you mean by the words "but not by person?' you may also being thinking 'germany is a landmass not a person.' Well i have news for you, germany is BOTH a land mass AND a person. But back to the story. Germany was a lonely man, he sat in his study most days to do paperwork and sometimes read. On days that he wasn't in the small room he was washing or walking his dogs, or he was in the garden. And on every other weekend like clockwork he'd be at an unmarked grave, the only thing that had some significance was a black iron cross necklace attached to the cracked stone. Germany would stand there for a while and place down a new flower that came from his garden. This flower was more important for that flower was this person's favorite. No one grew this flower, but him and that's what made it even for special. But most of the time germany would sit in his study doing work or reading, most people would and do call him boring and a stick in the mud. What most people don't know is that his coping. Many don't know that he's coping, only one person knows and that's his allie japan. Japan tends to not say anything about it, when they are in the presence of the other countries at world meeting or when one chooses to visit, but when it was just them he would often try and comfort his hurting friend. He would make him tea or make his friends favorite japanese meals. Japan mostly sat there and listened to germany as he talked (mostly mumbled) about the good old days, with beer in one hand while the other ran through his normally slicked backed hair. "I love you" he would mumble when completely drunk. The only one to ever catch him saying this was japan. It's been years since the 'incident' had happened, Where a loved country was 'lost'. Many others still blame germany for what happened, for failing his one job! His one job that he swore and promised he'd wouldn't fail. The one job that he promised another he'd never fail. The one job he had promised a long forgotten ghost. The one job he promised himself that he would do even if it killed him. That one job ended up killing the very same person he promised to protected. Though it's been years since that terrible day, germany still blames himself and only himself. Japan tells him every day that it wasn't his fault. But even japan has a hard time believing that himself, he saw what had happened that day up close. He chooses to believe or try to at least think that it was the other countries choice to do what they did, so he wouldn't blame his one long time friend. Though everyone tried to hide the fact that they blamed him, germany knew full well that they did. Even his brother blamed him and he had been there when it happened! All of europe blamed him, all of asia, everywhere and every country blamed him. If you were to ask any personified country whose fault it was, they'd mostly say "germany" or they won't answer at all. But if you were there and saw what had happened, you would of seen that it was their choice to sacrifice himself. Now let's go to present time shall we? As Germany was looking down at a picture a tear slide down his face. This particular one was taken the day befor it all happened; that day was the ladders birthday. The country with their arms around the tough germans had given him a painting of the two looking over the cliffs. That must have taken months to do; now it's hanging over the sadden german's bed, were his own country's flag use to hang. This made the man get up and leave the safety of his study to ventured out to his garden; his dog's followed him all the way to the door. Germany gave the command, and they stayed no longer following their master. Once outside germany went straight toward the corner garden, ignoring his older brother. Prussia was lying in the grass with a beer in one hand while other was holding his phone as he talked to a certain frenchmen about weekend plans. "HEY! WEST! CAN YOU GET ME A WURT? Hey? You okay? " "Ja i'm fine, and nein i won't get you a wurt, it'll ruin your lunch when i get back." "Is it saturday already?" the prussian sat straight up in a swift movement "Can i join you?" he asked softly. "Why? You don't normally don't come, what's with change of heart?" "HEY, she wasn't just your friend, she was mine too, she was everybody's." snapped prussia. The frenchmen on the other side of the phone agreed with him, france helped raised the deceased country, he was their 'big brother'. The young german sighed and agreed to let his brother join him, but first the flower. The flower was stylized lily, italy's national flower. Well not anymore, it was changed to carnations do to the recent events. Germany picked the brightest lily and then met prussia at the gate to path. The path itself is well worn do to all walking that has happened on it. The way to the cliff was still full of rocks and roots but no grass grew, it didn't have time to. The path was long and windy, going back and forth, twists and turns, constantly going up. The incline was a small one, the father you went up the path the higher you got. Germany didn't need to look down to know what to look out for. This route he knows like he knew the back of his own hand or his capital city. Prussia on the other hand had to look down, he doesn't come down this path that often. He's only been down here about three or four times making this either his fourth or fifth time. By the time they had gotten there, prussia had fallen seven times and had sticks and leaves in his hair. The look germany had on his face was solely one of sadness and remembrance. So he looked away from his older brother, and slowly walked to the unmarked grave. It was only recently when he decided that the iron cross that the lost nation had worn should be with her, not in his office. "So this is where you're cross went." mumbled the prussian, who was now kneeling next to the cracked stone. The cross in his palm, a thumb gently caressing it. Germany said nothing as he laid down the lily with care, as if it would fall apart. He slowly stood back up. "Ich vermisse dich meine Liebe, mein schönes Italien. Eines Tages sehen wir uns wieder" a tear ran down his cheek " Du warst mein ganzes Wesen" The prussian let a sad smile grace his lips, he knew the truth behind these words and silently agrees. The german man slowly turned around to start back down the trail, when a sound wisped by his ear. The sound was like that of singing. "Did you hear that?" asked germany as he wiped around to see his brother was just behind him. "Hear what?" "Nothing, it must have been nothing. Nevermind" "Okay? Is there something wrong?" a concerned look on the older country. "No, it must have been my imagination or something" this came out as a mumble or a whisper. "O-okay, you sure?" a unconvinced voice left the brothers mouth. Without looking at his younger brother, the man step in front of the young country. "Okay don't start saying that you're hearing things than say it's nothing! I know you like to pretend that everything is kinda okay, but you're not as awesome as me so i can tell when there is something wrong with you." "You didn't seem to notice when you WHERE BLAMING ME!" yelled germany. This made the prussian take a step back, it was true that he did blame germany for what happened to the once happy and loving country, but he didn't know it was hurting his younger brother this much. It happened years ago, like almost half a century ago! But in all honesty the older brother saw what was happen to his the younger brother and just didn't care enough to do anything. Germany stomped away without looking back at prussia. Anger clear on his face. The german man was already half way down the path when that sound was heard again. His head whipped around so fast and his neck cracks. The song was one that the disappeared country use to sing together. "O Sole Mio" by Gaston Capurro / Eduardo DeCapua. The song got louder and louder, it was starting to drive germany insane. His hand flew up to his ears to try and block the sound to the best of their ability. But the song didn't dim, it got LOUDER! Germany took off running down a side path that lead to river. The path down to the river was just as windy as the other, the only two things different about this path was that it was unkempt, and it was hardly used to the point where the roots, ruts and rocks were out of control. The result of this was germany falling and tripping. It was hard for the man to pay attention to where he was going with that song playing in his ears. Finally the german slowed to a stop when he reached the river; the current was slow moving and relatively calm. Unfortunately this didn't help drown out the song, but it did make it dim ever so slightly. It dimmed more and more until it sounded like it was only across the river. Germany slowly looked up, dreading what he might see. When he had his head looking straight ahead of him what he saw made tears fall just as they had all those years ago. Across the river was his italia or his italy. The song came to a stop when the beautiful woman looked up from her lap; which held flowers that she was working on. The smile that appeared on her face was as beautiful as a sunset, her eyes as bright as a fire agate, her long caramel hair was blowing softly in the wind. She looked straight at him and said "ve~ doitsu join me!" with that said she help up a flower crown made of Knapweed his nation's flower and Stylized Lily her own nation's flower. Her smile was pure and kind; just like on that day. "Germany? Bambino, what's wrong?" concern clear in her voice and eyes "why are you crying?" italy got up in a hurry, dropping the lovely crown she was making. It was just like her to worry more about others than herself. Italy was a kindhearted woman who always made people smile no matter what mood they were in. With that a small smile crept onto the German's sadden face. Germany slowly put his foot into the small river and started walking across to meet his love on the other side. "Nothing is wrong, my darling. Why do you ask?" Was all he said as he crossed the water. "Let's see, I ask because you're crying!" Concern still laced her normally happy voice. "These?" A hand went to his face to feel the wetness of his checks "these are tears of joy my Italia." Just as he was about to set a foot on the other bank, Prussia came running to the river in a panick. "WEST?! DON'T MOVE!" Yelled the Prussian, concern and commanded clear in his tone. "DON'T MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!" prussia moved closer and closer but at a painstakingly slow pace, as if he was trying not to startle his younger brother. Germany who was facing italy was now looking that his older brother with anger and hatred. "WHAT DO YOU WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT TO BLAME ME SOME MORE?!" And with those words said and still fresh in the air Germany stepped onto the bank and joined his sweet Italy in limbo. Translations "I miss you my love, my beautiful Italy. One day we meet again" - german - "Ich vermisse dich meine Liebe, mein schönes Italien. Eines Tages sehen wir uns wieder" "You were my whole being" - german - "Du warst mein ganzes Wesen" "baby" -italian - "bambino"


End file.
